Memories of Her
by Alixtair
Summary: To hide the key to your heart is to risk forgetting where you placed it. Kairi x Namine.


_**Memories of Her**_

**(A/N) _So this is dedicated to my friend Z. On Fanfiction. net she is known as 'Zackara'. Happy B-day Z ^-^. Oh, and I'm not exactly good at yaoi/yuri so this might turn out to be like a friendship/hinted kind a thing. Hope you enjoy._**

**Disclaimer: Plus, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all the rest of that stuff.**

"_**GOOD FRIENDS will bail you out of jail."**_

_Don't worry ______,_

_No matter where you go,_

_I'll always be thinking of you._

**8 years later**

"Oh god, Kairi!" Riku yelled, climbing into the attic. "It smells like someone died in here!"

The 24 year old girl scoffed, "I for one am offended by that."

Sora followed his two friends up, laughing along the way.

Riku waved away some of the cobwebs, "It's not an insult if it's a fact."

**Growing up together on the Destiny Islands, the three friends were often seen hanging out together, almost like they were inseparable.  
**

**Riku: The Impulsive Leader**

**Sora: The Goofy Hero**

**Kairi: The Princess Sidekick**

**________: _The ______ Angel_  
**

**Now reaching adulthood, they still have never forgotten each other. The Destiny Islands were experiencing unusual rains, so the three decided to get together at Kairi's place and clean out her attic. **

"Hey Kairi," Sora said, dusting off a photo album, "When did you get this?"

Kairi and Riku went over to Sora's side, curious of the book in his hands.

"'_Waves of the Sea_'_?_" She read aloud.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Kairi replied, taking the book into her hands. Flipping through the pages, she saw pictures of her younger self. Each one, a blonde girl was in it with her, shying away from the camera. On certain pages, there would be sketches drawn in crayons of both of them. "Hey guys?" Kairi said, smiling at the flooding memories, "Do you guys remember that girl I used to play with when I was little? I think I was 9 at the time..."

"You mean Selphie?"

The princess rolled her eyes, "_No_, not Selphie. The other one. Y'know, blonde, blue eyes, really good at drawing? Any of this ring a bell to you?

Sora snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! I remember now! Her name was Nomura, right?"

Riku hit him over the head with a feather duster. "No you idiot, it was not 'Nomura'. What kinda dumb name is that? Her name was obviously Rikine."

Kairi hit them both over the head with the book. "You're both WRONG! Her name was...was.." Kairi hadn't even remembered that girl's name.

_The sun dazzled the golden sand as the young redhead ran away from her 2 best friends. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally rammed into another young girl wearing a white dress._

_The other young girl lost her balance and fell off the peer and into the waves. _

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The redhead extended her hand to the other girl, "I'm Kairi."_

_The girl in the water took Kairi's hand and stood up. With a somewhat sad smile, she responded, "I'm-"_

"Namine," Kairi whispered.

"What?" the other two boneheads asked.

"Namine. The girl's name, was Namine." Kairi smiled down to the book. "I remember now. We became friends after....this day!" She pointed to a picture of two little girl's laying in the sand, drying themselves off.

The three friends gathered together to reminisce about forgotten memories, forgetting their mission for the day was cleaning out Kairi's attic.

"Remember this one?" Kairi laughed and pointed to a picture, "This was when Namine won the jump rope contest we had."

Riku crossed his arms, "Pfft, I don't."

"Of course you don't. You lost to her in the final round."

_The stakes were high, the tension in the air felt like it could be cut through with a butter knife. The two finalists slowly walked up to the platform, sweat forming on their brow, jump rope ready in hand._

"_Kick his sorry little butt!" An nine year old Kari yelled from the crowd._

"_Don't let a girl beat you!" Sora tried to yell even louder._

Riku tried to hide a blush as Kairi and Sora high-fived each other, just like they used to during their childhood.

Sora pointed to a sketch of Namine sitting in the rain, her form all droopy, "Why would she draw something like this?"

Kairi squinted her eyes, trying to remember a time when Namine was sad, or when she might've drawn the picture.

_Sweet 16._

_The Birthdays of all Birthdays._

_Said to make all your wishes come true._

_Well, not really, it's just fun to say stuff like that ^-^._

_Kairi had rented out a club at the edge of town, inviting all her friends to come celebrate her Sweet 16 Birthday Bash._

"_Look what the cat dragged in." A girl with a nasally voice said to the young blonde._

"_Excuse me?" Namine asked. She looked at herself to make sure she looked neat and clean. Her soft hair was in a white bow, her pure white dress was new with laces and ribbons and other fluffy stuff. _

"_Who invited the likes of you to the party?" The girl with the voice said._

"_Kairi did." Was Namine's simple reply._

_The girl laughed. "Why would Kairi invite a whore like you?"_

_Namine felt a little stunned at the comment._

"_Nobody wants you here," the girl continued, "So why don't you just leave?"_

_Feeling bad and not wanting to ruin a good party, Namine left her present on the table and walked out of the club. She had told her dad that she would be coming home with a friend, so now she just sat on a curb, waiting for no one in particular._

_Kairi had seen Namine leave the club. Confused, she walked out of the club and saw Namine sitting on the sidelines, sketching something. Walking over, Kairi realized Namine was drawing a picture of herself sitting in the rain. _

_Tears dripped down onto the sketchpad._

_A hug startled the young blonde._

"_Why are you crying, out here, alone?" Kairi asked, taking a seat next to Namine._

_Namine quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "It's nothing, really, you should get back to your party."_

_Kairi didn't reply to that. She didn't get up. Sure, she knew it was a lie, she just didn't want to push it._

_After finishing the sketch in silence, Namine turned to Kairi and told her what the girl with the nasally voice had said._

_Kairi in turn, laughed._

_Namine didn't get the joke._

"_You worry too much Namine." Kairi said, handing out another hug, "You will ALWAYS be one of my best friends."_

"Kairi?" The male voice snapped her back to reality. "Why are you crying?"

Not knowing what he was talking about, Kairi wiped her cheeks only to feel that it was wet.

Tears of happiness for remembering her old friendship.

Tears of guilt for forgetting an old friend.

_They both walked back into the club, side by side and hand in hand. Even though it was a club, Kairi wanted to feel like a Princess for a day, so she told the DJ to start playing some slow songs during the party. Looking around, it seems as though everybody had a partner to slow dance with._

"_I'm sorry." Namine apologized, "Cause of me, you're missing half of your party."_

_Kairi just pulled Namine along, towards the middle of the room. "Let's dance together." The red head took Namine's petite waist, and (reluctantly) Namine wrapped her arms around Kairi's neck._

_They danced in silence, each mesmerized by the others eyes. Namine had the crystal orbs, while Kairi had the ocean pearls._

_Subconsciously, their faces were pulled closer together, inch by inch._

_Too bad the moment was ruined by the DJ playing some booming song._

_Slowly, the two girls separated, their faces stained crimson._

_Without any words, the two girls just began to dance to the beat of the music. Due to the lack of space, Kairi ended up pushing Namine up against a wall, dancing in that position._

_Not letting her chance go by again, Kairi inched her face closer and closer to Namine's neck, her breathing uneven._

_Namine was frozen and confused, her face was hot from the heat of the party, but her whole body trembled at the touch of Kairi's breathe. "Kai..." she trailed off._

_Kairi left little butterfly kisses going up Namine's neck, and whispered, "Don't worry Namine, no matter where you go, I'll always be thinking of you."_

"_**TRUE FRIENDS will be sitting in the cell with you saying: **_

_**'Man, we fucked up! But at least we had fun!' "**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Again, Happy Birthday Z.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry if it sucked T^T.**_

_**Just know,**_

_**That friends may come and go,**_

_**But true friends will always be in sight,**_

_**Always towards the light.**_

_**(Read and Review plz ^-^)**_

_**PS, the name/nickname thing at the top was supposed to say "Namine: The Evil Angel".  
**_


End file.
